


Dance Lessons

by Narcissa_Mottershead



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fairy Tale Land, Fluff, Lesbian, Love, Princess Emma Swan, Princess Regina, Swan Queen - Freeform, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissa_Mottershead/pseuds/Narcissa_Mottershead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is nervous before her first official ball and the princess Regina helps her overcome her nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff between Princesses Emma and Regina as I am currently hating myself for what I am putting the two of them through in my long fic. I needed some pure fluff without all that angst! Hope you all enjoy, please let me know what you think :)

The princess stood in front of her mirror, scrutinising every corner of her appearance. She’d always felt more comfortable in breaches and a shirt, or at most a set of riding pants and coat. Full on corsets and petticoats and skirts, especially ball gowns, had never exactly been her thing. She had always wandered if the charming gene had skipped her. Sure she could ride into battle at her father’s side or play at swords all day without tiring, but she had never quite grasped her mother’s grace, or her way with words. And now, on her eighteenth birthday, she had been primped and pampered and powdered and squeezed into some fluffy dress so that she could be presented to the entire kingdom, and more importantly, to Princess Regina. And suddenly, the way she looked, the way she held herself, every last little detail seemed infinitely more important. Even though they had known each other for a year now, suddenly the thought of being formally presented to the young princess made Emma’s heart race. Was her hair right? Did the gown cut her waist properly? Were the feathers at her shoulders a little too much? She just wanted every detail to be perfect.

 

A soft knock at the door made her start.

            “Uh… Come in,” she said, turning to see who it was. The door creaked open and she saw a familiar head of black curls peep around the door, and suddenly she couldn’t breath. Regina was dressed in a light blue gown, encrusted with little gems, with a little collar that rose around the back of her neck and then cut low around her pale front. The soft colour of the satin made her seem almost to radiate light, her pure flawless skin set so perfectly against her dark eyes and hair. Her black curls were piled neatly atop her head, held in place with a jewelled band that matched her dress, her soft lips the same colour as her gently blushing cheeks. For a moment, all either woman could do was stare and smile.

            “You look beautiful,” they both whispered. Both girls giggled quietly, and Regina entered the room, closing the door behind her.

            “Your father sent me to find you,” Regina explained. “You’re going to be late to your own ball Emma.”

            “Would you really be surprised?” Regina couldn’t help but laugh at that.

            “No. But if there was no one there for my father to present me to I think my mother would kill you. And I’d really rather she didn’t do that.”

            “So would I,” Emma smiled. Regina held out a hand, beckoning for Emma to join her, but the blonde princess hesitated.

            “What is it?” Regina asked, dropping her hand and moving closer. Emma looked down at her shoes, which peeked out from under her skirts, and sighed.

            “I’m nervous,” she admitted in a small voice. Regina smiled and stepped a little closer once again.

            “About the dance?” Emma nodded. “Just let me lead, okay?” Regina took Emma’s hand in her own, placing the other behind her waist and drew the princess very close. A little shiver of excitement ran down Emma’s spine at her touch; they were so close she could smell the scent of lavender in the other woman’s hair. She smiled and placed her hand on the woman’s shoulder, and Regina led her in a slow waltz around the bedchamber. “Like this,” she smiled, making Emma giggle. “See,” Regina beamed. “You’re a natural.”

            “No,” Emma corrected. “You’re a good teacher,” making Regina grin.

            “The best.”

            “Promise you won’t let me fall, or make a fool of myself?” Emma asked, her voice very small once again. They came to a stop in the middle of the room and Regina held her close, only letting go of the princesses hand to smilingly tweak a mischievously escaped blonde curl back behind her ear.

            “I promise,” she said. “I’ll look after you.” Emma smiled, resting her head against the brunettes.

            “Always,” she murmured.

            “Always.”


End file.
